


Glasses

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [48]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux. Glasses.





	

They’re so _quaint_. So very quaint and provincial. No one really gets glasses these days unless they’re a fashion accessory, or something. They do what normal people do and get their eyes fixed. They don’t walk around with bits of smudge-attracting transparisteel clamped into place on wire frames hanging off their protruding bits.. 

Kylo can’t stop staring at him.

“What?”  


“…they’re…”  


“Ren, if you can’t take this seriously, I suggest you take yourself _elsewhere_.”  


“Can I try them on?”  


“What? No! Why would you–?”  


But Kylo isn’t one for following orders, and he floats them off Hux’s nose and puts them on his own face. Hux’s nose is slightly dented where the metal’s left, and Kylo squints at the blurriness through the lenses.

“Is this what it’s like for you to look at things? Am I seeing things like you do?”  


“No. When I wear them, it corrects a minor weakness in my eyes. I just see everything as I presume you do without them.”  


“But why didn’t you just get them fixed?”  


Hux grabs his glasses back, and shoots non-fatal, invisible lasers from his eyes. “None of your business.”

“Are you scared of the procedure?”  


“What? No! I just… why do I need weapons firing at my eyes when I can just do this when I’m _in the privacy of my own room_.”  


“But you read stuff out and about.”  


“At a further distance, increased in size, and without you on my shoulder.”  


Kylo shrugs, and pushes the lenses up with two fingers smearing over the glass. “It makes you look smarter.”

“Touch them again and I will insert them into you rectally.”  


“You want to look in my ass?”  


Kylo ducks the tablet thrown at his head, and sniggers. 

“You’re a kinky fuck, you know?” the Knight asks.

“Die in a fire, Ren.”  


But he really means ‘I love you’.


End file.
